Much research is being conducted to study stem cells and to devise ways of utilizing stem cells in treating various neurological diseases and injuries, as well as diseases and injuries of other organ systems. It is generally recognized that stem cell technologies hold tremendous promise for treating and ultimately curing neurologically related diseases, injuries or dysfunctions and those of other organ systems. However, despite the interest in stem cell research, scientists do not have a systematic system for obtaining stem cells for research purposes.